


Odyssey: Captured

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Cock milking, Concubine, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Milking, vacbed, vacuum bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Ezreal is captured by Ordinal Kayn and made into his concubine.





	1. Chapter 1

The alarms blared above him as he ran down the linear hall, clutching the golden orb in his arms. His golden hair was mussed, getting in his eyes and mouth as he ran. He needed to find a place to hide, the Morning Star was going to be here soon to extract him.

 

He was breathing hard, looking left and right for anything that would give him solace.

 

“He’s over here!” He heard a guard shout, their many booted feet stomping through the corrugated steel.

 

“Shit...” He swore. He pressed himself against the wall, through his cloak over the golden orb to hide it’s light as he shrank into the darkness, nestled against a large steel beam and the curved wall.

 

They all ran past him.

 

He smirked. Empire guards really were stupid, Ezreal thought.

 

He stayed tense, hidden in the shadows, until the last guard passed. Then, he relaxed with a quiet sigh. He was safe, for now.

 

He opened his cloak, peering at the orb.

 

A pure Ora Bead. Ordinal Kayn would be needing this to fuel his galactic rampage. But Ezreal didn’t plan on giving it back anytime soon. This needed to go back to the planet it was stolen from.

 

Surely the Morning Star was en route. He had received a transmission from Jinx a half-hour ago. He grumbled. Fashionably late, as usually.

 

He just had to wait here until he got the message to get to the airlock bay. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be found before then.

 

He ran a thumb along the surface of the orb. It was so beautiful, a gleaming golden liquid that undulated with the power of life. No wonder Kayn wanted it so bad.

 

He held it up, risking a bit of exposure by letting some light out of the shadows. He looked at the bottom, inspecting the orb thoroughly. He loved space artifacts and rare items, and this was no different. He could sneak a peek. No one was watching.

 

But as he was examining the orb, he felt a deep cold radiate from the wall. He ignored it. He must be near a ventilation shaft or something.

 

Then, he felt a strong arm wrap around his stomach, pulling him closer to the wall, slamming him hard against the steel. 

 

“Ah!” He shouted, dropping the orb and clutching at the arm, trying to remove it from his body. “What the-”

 

He looked behind him, and all color drained from his face.

 

Ordinal Kayn. His expression was… furious. He had phased through the wall, something Ezreal did not know he could do.

 

“Should’ve kept the Ora hidden.” He growled, pulling harder to cause Ezreal discomfort. Kayn was strong, far too strong for Ezreal to break out of his grip. His long blue hair fell over one shoulder, and his right eye was covered by a golden eyepatch.

 

Ezreal was dead. He was so dead.

 

“Let me go!” He shouted, rotating his body around to punch Kayn in the face. But the Ordinal effortlessly dodged, releasing Ezreal for a brief moment, then pinning him again, this time trapping both arms.

 

“So you’re the thief that’s been giving me so much trouble.” Kayn mused, ignoring the blonde’s struggles. “You’ve delayed my plan. But not for long.” He laughed quietly, using his other hand to brush a blond strand out of Ezreal’s eyes.

 

His blood ran cold.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Ezreal shouted. He pulled and twisted, but Kayn’s grip held fast. “You’re a monster!”

 

Kayn smirked. “Mouthy.” He leaned in close to examine the fear of Ezreal’s face. “I can train that out of you.” He laughed, louder this time. “I’ve been needing a new concubine.”

 

Ezreal was about to say something scathing, but the mic on his jacket collar began sparking.

 

“ _ **Ez-… en route…. ETA…. Five min…. Ez… do you copy-**_ ”

 

“Yes!” He leaned into the mic. “Jinx, I’m in position! I’ve been- mmph!”

 

A leather gloved hand clapped around his mouth, silencing his call for help.

 

“Naughty, naughty.” Kayn whispered, pressing his hand into Ezreal’s mouth a little too hard. “You’ll pay for that later.” He planted a soft, quick kiss on his captive’s neck.

 

“Mmmph!” Ezreal keened, pulling one last time to try and free himself from Kayn’s grip.

 

“No sense struggling. I’m far stronger than you.” He looked down at the orb on the floor, his eyes flashing. The orb rose into the air, and sped off down the hallway under Kayn’s will.

 

“You’ve delayed my plan. But I’m not going to kill you.” Kayn’s voice was full of malice. “You’re mine, now. Just like how every planet in this galaxy will be mine.”

 

“Mm! Mmmph!”

 

“Shh. Save your energy.” Kayn began pulling them both back into the wall. “You’re going to need it.”

 

Ezreal fought and yelled behind the glove, but soon, his vision was swallowed up by the wall as Kayn carried him away.

 

The Morning Star would not be recovering their thief any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing Ezreal is in looks like a vacbed (picture here: https://c1.staticflickr.com/6/5046/5264650494_481d2c5928_b.jpg)

Ezreal woke with a gasp. When had he passed out? He must’ve run out of air when-

Kayn.

He tried to move, but his body snapped back into position. His arms were stuck to his sides, splayed, with his palms out. He looked down. He was coated in some sort of golden substance, suspending a foot in the air. He struggled mightily, pulling against his prison, but it did not release its hold.

It merely forced him back into his original place.

He didn’t feel his cloak or shirt… he was-

He was naked.

“Raaaaaa!!” He shouted, thrashing about in his prison. His voice echoed through the room. He could only see black around him. There was nothing else he could see.

He was breathing fast, his hands trying to clench into fists.

He couldn’t escape. He was trapped in this… membrane.

“Oh, you’re up.” Purred a voice. “Good morning.”

From the shadows, Kayn emerged. He wore a smirk that made Ezreal want to punch him in the face.

“Let me go!” He snarled, pulling against the material as if to strike Kayn.

“Shush.” Kayn said, looking Ezreal up and down with a spark of excitement in his eyes. “We’re going to play a game.”

“Fuck you!” Came the retort.

Kayn cocked an eyebrow. “Is that any way to talk to your Emperor?” He asked, mockingly billowing his cloak around him. “So disrespectful.”

“You’re a monster!” Ezreal shouted. “You’ve killed millions of people!”

“A pragmatist.” Kayn corrected. He sighed after a moment of silence. “Remember when you snuck into one of my royal balls?”

He asked, leaning in close. “You looked so handsome in that Imperial Officer uniform.” He ran a finger down the golden seal keeping Ezreal in place.

“Don’t touch me!” Ezreal hissed.

“You wear my colors well.” Kayn continued, shrugging off his cloak and wrapping it around Ezreal’s neck, allowing it to fall and drape over his captured body in a facsimile of freedom.

“So dashing.” Kayn murmured. “And yet, your personality is… lacking.”

Ezreal violently shook his shoulders, trying to throw the mocking garment off of him.

He locked eyes with Kayn after a few unsuccesful moments.

“You should just kill me.” He muttered coldly. “I’m not telling you where the Morning Star is, or where the other Ora I stole from you went.” He smiled, baring a sharp canine. “So you can just go to Hell.”

Kayn looked at Ezreal, confused. Then, he began laughing. A measured, cascading sound.

“The Morning Star?” He asked, trying to suppress his chuckles. “Pilfered Ora? My God, you are dim.”

Ezreal’s smile fell. “Wha… what do you mean?” He ventured a question despite his predicament.

Kayn folded his arms and looked at Ezreal with a chiding expression. “You don’t know why you’re alive do you?” He asked. “In any normal circumstance, you’d be dead by now. I could simply have my research team extract whatever information I need from your dissected brain.” He emphasized the last two words by pressing them through his teeth.

“Then… what?” Ezreal asked. “I don’t understand...”

“Did your Seer never tell you what Ora does to someone when they’ve been exposed to it for too long?” Kayn continued his line of questioning. “Where do you think Ora comes from?”

“I...” Ezreal looked at the ground. “You… mine it.”

“Wrong.” Kayn said with a laugh. “You mine it after…?” He trailed off, trying to get Ezreal to finish the sentence.

Ezreal’s expression flattened. “I’m not playing this game.”

“Here.” Kayn hissed, darting forward. “Let me show you.” Then, without warning, he bit down on Ezreal’s neck, hard.

He screamed, louder than he meant to, as he felt Kayn’s teeth puncture his skin and blood vessels. 

Then the Emperor pulled away, licking the blood off his lips.

“What the fuck!?” Ezreal shouted, shaking in his prison. “You’re sick! You’re fucking-”

Then he saw it. A small rivulet of blood ran down the layer restraining him. He could see small particles of gold in it, twinkling inside the crimson liquid.

“...sick?”

“You’re a Conduit now, Ezreal.” Kayn said, smirking. “When an organism is in direct contact with Ora for an extended period of time, their body begins to generate it.” He reached out with a gloved hand, wiping off the excess blood from Ezreal’s neck. The wound was already beginning to seal itself, a side-effect of Ora’ life-giving properties.

“Your Seer is a Conduit as well. And you’ve been stealing so much Ora from me, well… nature took it’s course.”

“So what?” Ezreal yelled. “So you’re gonna bleed me out? Harvest my organs?”

“How barbaric.” Kayn groaned. “Let’s just say you belong to me now.”

“You’re wrong! The Morning Star will rescue me! Captain Yasuo beat you once, he’ll do it again!” Ezreal growled.

“Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me.” Kayn pressed a hand against Ezreal’s covered chest. “Your prison is made of liquified Ora. I have complete and total control over it.” He raised his eyebrows.

The substance compressed on Ezreal, squeezing his chest. He couldn’t breathe. With a gasp, he choked out his last bit of breath, shocked by the sudden pressure

“Complete...” Kayn’s eyes drilled into Ezreal’s as the boy twisted and shook inside the membrance. “Control.”

The pressure released. Ezreal coughed, regaining his airflow.

“Torture, then?” He rasped. “Is that it?”

“Again, too barbaric.” Kayn reached into the cloak that was still draped around Ezreal’s body, pulling out a small compact microphone.

It was Ezreal’s communicator.

“We’ve been receiving a lot of signals from your friends.” His lips made a pouting shape. “They’re worried about you. So, I’ll give you a chance to tell them where you are. Deal?”

He clicked the receiving button, and immediately the device crackled to life.

“Ezreal… you there? We can’t…. where are… we have to leave…. Thirty minute-”

The panicked voice belonged to Jinx.

Ezreal lurched forward in his prison, opening his mouth to yell.

“Jinx, help- mmph!”

The golden liquid flowed over his mouth in an instant, sealing it shut. 

“Mmmm!” His lips were open underneath the airtight seal as he body swayed against the restriction. “Mmmm!”

“Go on.” Kayn’s eyes narrowed. “Tell them where you are.”

“Nhfhh! Hmlp mm!” He screamed around the gag.

“I don’t think they can hear you...” Kayn said sarcastically. “But keep going, I love it when you struggle.”

Ezreal pulled the Ora taut, trying to break it. He tried to reach up and pull it away from his mouth, but he couldn’t even reach it. And even if he did, his useless hands wouldn’t be able to grip anything.

“Ezreal… taking fire… have to go… Ez-”

“Whnt! Plmhfm!”

Ezreal pleaded, sobbing in his restricted state.

Then, the com went silent, static replacing the crackle of the voices.

They were gone.

Kayn pulled the com away from Ezreal, looking at it with distaste. “A pity.” He tossed it over his shoulder. Ezreal heard it shatter on the hard floor.

“But fuck...” Kayn hissed. “You’re hot when you’re like that.” 

Ezreal’s eyes could’ve melted iron.

“I’m keeping you for myself.” Kayn said, waving a hand. “And if you’re wondering how I’m going to get your Ora...”

An unseen servant placed an object in his hand. It was a golden cylinder, with a long transparent tube leading up into the ceiling.

“You’re familiar with cows right?” Kayn asked, pretending to be disinterested. “Earth animal, pretty dumb. But famous for their milk.”

Another wave of his hand, and the tight Ora membrane around Ezreal split at his crotch, revealing his cock and blonde patch of hair.

He screamed behind the gag louder than ever.

“Relax.” Kayn murmured, giving the member a few pumps with a leather-gloved hand before slipping the cylinder onto it. “If you’re very good, I’ll even let you lay in my bed with me.”

He snapped his fingers. The cylinder sprang to life, pumping and sucking with a mind of it’s own.

Ezreal shook his head, tears starting to crawl down the golden seal that covered his mouth.

“Aw, don’t cry...” Kayn whispered, wiping some of them away as Ezreal’s head shot back and forth when the cylinder sucked in just the right place. “I’ll give you a break after the first… ten times?” His eyes went cold for a moment.

“That’s a start for you to repay me for all the Ora you stole.”

“Mmm! Mh mhhmmm!” Ezreal was crying truly now.   
“I’ll even let you wear my cloak.” Kayn patted his shoulder. “Just because I like you.”

Then, he slammed his booted foot onto the end of the cylinder, forcing Ezreal’s hard cock all the way into the tube, loving the strangled moan of pleasure and fear he got from his captive.

“Fuck yes.” Kayn hissed through his teeth. “God...” He looked at Ezreal, twisting the cylinder with his foot for good measure. 

“Cum for me.”

Ezreal shook his head again, desperately trying to stave off orgasm.

“I said...” Another press of the boot, another howl of depravity from Ezreal. “Cum for me.”

And he did, a spray of gold-flecked white liquid arcing into the tube. It ran up the into the ceiling, away from Ezreal’s pleading eyes.

“Good boy.” Kayn brushed a bit of blond hair from Ezreal’s eyes. “Keep it up, and maybe I’ll give you a break.”

The he turned on his heel, leaving Ezreal suspended and bound. He was going to milk every drop of Ora from him.


End file.
